


The One Who Loved Her The Most

by Binibini



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binibini/pseuds/Binibini
Summary: The curious allegiance of the white direwolf to the Dragon Queen.





	The One Who Loved Her The Most

**Author's Note:**

> This was a headcanon posted on Tumblr almost 2 years ago. Today was...trying - for lack of a better word. I do hope you find peace and joy with this; though shared here too late.

There’s an idea, a headcanon really, where Jon won’t get the chance to introduce Ghost to Daenerys because Ghost would actually intentionally seek her out.

In Winterfell, he would always be seen as her shadow, constantly guarding Dany.

Everyone is of course, half-confused (the Northern Lords perhaps) and half-assuming (those who are in close council with Jon and Dany) of the direwolf’s allegiance to the Targaryen Queen since Jon is known to have been avoiding her for weeks now. Ghost would ALWAYS be with Dany even when Jon calls him to come.

Bran, during a small council, would casually answer everyone’s curiosity of the animal’s behavior.

“He’s just guarding a new Stark”, he explains.

But of course, someone would harshly point out that she’s no Stark.

“Not her. The new wolf she bears”.

Stunned with happiness, fear, and dread, all Dany could say is “Would I be able to hold him?”

Bran, wistfully smiling, “You would be able to hold her” answers.

Throwing all the shits of wars and consanguinity, Jon rushes to Dany’s side, held her, not caring anymore of societal norms.


End file.
